


Nico Finds Out

by CVdaring



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh My God, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CVdaring/pseuds/CVdaring
Summary: TRIALS OF APOLLO BURNING MAZE SPOILERSNico felt Leo's death, so I'm guessing he will feel this one too.AKA this whole ordeal hurt me so I have to write fic to cope.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nico Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe this happened
> 
> Rick just had to do us like this huh. Crushed. He better give us nicos actual reaction or ill cry. 
> 
> Anyway if this doesn't line up timeline wise please ignore it I am tired its 5am

Nico was stocking a bin of bandages when it happened. Will was looking over a checklist of all the things that they were running out of, sitting on a chair only a few feet away. The infirmary was nearly empty, give or take a camper here and there recovering from today's antics. 

A pang went off in the son of Hades's chest. Something had happened, it was like an alarm blared off in his mind. It was just like when Festus and Leo were shot from the sky, but worse. Oh gods, it was worse. 

A death. He knew who's it was, it was that underworld intuition. But, maybe he was mistaken! He had been wrong about Leo, he could be wrong again. 

It just didn't feel the same kind of weird.

Nico dropped the bin of bandages, letting them clamber to his feet. Even across the world, of course he would feel the death of someone he held dear, even if it was still at an arms length. His chest tightened, and the breath he'd taken caught in his throat. His hands froze in their place, as if they were still in the middle of stocking. 

Will quickly looked up at his boyfriend when the bin hit the ground. "Nico?" He slowly rose from his chair, eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

Nico couldn't speak. 

"Hey, Neeks..." Will was by his side now as he put a gentle hand on his arm. "What's going on? Are you okay?" 

It was all the Ghost King could do to shake his head. 

"Talk to me, Nico." Will said, taking Nick's hands in his and leading him to sit in his chair. Nico complied, but he barely registered it happening. His mind was light years away. 

"Your heart rate is skyrocketing..." the son of Apollo brushed Nicos fringe out of his face only to reveal his big, dark eyes. Tears pushed at his waterline. "Something happened, didn't it?" 

Slowly, Will's soft, sweet voice coaxed Nico out of his panicked trance. He looked up into those worried blue eyes, and suddenly he was sobbing, digging his face into Will's shoulder. 

This can't be happening. This literally can't be happening. 

Will enveloped him in his arms, rubbing his back in large circles. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he knew it couldn't have been good. He knew it couldn't have been just bad either. It had to be earth shattering. 

Nico spends what seems like hours breaking down in the warm of his boyfriend, tugging and pulling on his shirt and soaking his shoulder in tears. There was no way he was going to get a word out until all he had was spent. Will had already come to terms with there would be no more infirmary stocking for the rest of the day. 

There's a few moments of silence once Nico stops crying. He still had fist fulls of Will's orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, as if he was the next blond to fade away. 

"It's okay, it's gonna be alright." Will cooed softly into his ear. If only he knew. 

Finally, with all the strength he had, Nico pulled away from him. He kept his head down, knowing if he saw the concern on Will's face, he would just break down again. He might just break down again anyway. 

Nico grits his teeth, the thought of even saying it out loud filled him with twenty different emotions he wasn't ready to sort out yet. Anger and Sorrow, that's all he knew. But he had to say it. He was going to hear all about it eventually. 

"Jason Grace is dead." 


End file.
